Just The Basics
by Flooffan2319
Summary: Wanting to learn more about the intimate act of love making for her boyfriend, the innocent virgin Scarlet will need a practice partner equally as clueless as her, enter Lavi. NSFW,18, Mature content, Sexual activity, Adult language


The air blew cool breaths through the trees on route 6, despite the sun setting no more than an hour prior. The recently reunited team Fresh Floof had already made camp in a small opening of green, and taken to their rest for the night.

It had been a crazy couple of weeks. Jade being murdered, only to be resurrected, Scarlet being kidnapped by her daughter from the future of a parallel world, and the end of malicious acts from Team Vision. There was no stopping the intense rush of emotion and pain, both physical and mental, amongst the group. Until now.

Leader Mumkette had been defeated, and so too the prime celebi that had orchestrated these lost souls to her cause. With Dialga and Palkia seemingly out of the picture for now, our heroes, finally bringing this chapter of their wild adventure to an end, disembarked on their next as they headed for the famed Safari Zone.

Their first day of trekking through route 6 had been uneventful, as not a single wild pokemon had jumped out for them to capture. No ninja, burst warrior or rogue members of the now disbanded Team Vision, had made an attempt on their lives. It was just a pleasant walk along beautifully green paths. The team had been in high spirits, as they all looked forward to finally reaching the safari zone. Jade would constantly fiddle and adjust her snag machine, pausing only to reply to a text she would receive from Plaid. Lavi and Luna would find something to argue over, as their relationship permitted. And Scarlet? Scarlet was quiet. Not in her usual shy way, but in a more 'lost in deep throught' kind of quiet.

Her thoughts were constantly returning to that moment when she reunited with Jesus, the dark skinned playboy, who wished to flirt and toy and play games with Scarlet that she simply didn't understand. Her face would blush randomly as she was both realising exactly WHAT Jesus was wanting and embarrassed for not realising at the time. She could only imagine how silly and immature she appeared to her now exclusive boyfriend.

She wasn't a child anymore, and she certainly knew what couples did in private. Well….she knew ABOUT it at least. Being raised in the church, such acts were hardly approved of in such a casual term, and while Scarlet understood the basic principle of sex, she was completely clueless as to how to pleasure a man. Jesus on the other hand? Well, she knew his type from both meeting him personally and from reading many of the articles about him in her fashion magazines. Every couple of months there would be a new article entailing the 'many lovers of Jesus'. These articles would bring the colour to her cheeks every time she read them. The bulk of her knowledge on the subject came from these articles.

Jesus would be no stranger to sex, and surely he would know many a trick and technique that had turned hundreds of girls before Scarlet into melting butter in his experienced hands. She knew one day, she too could engage in this physical act with Jesus. She planned to. WANTED to. However, she wanted their first time to be 'explosive', and wanted to at least know what she was doing, so that her boyfriend can find enjoyment in this act too, rather then just do all the work. She would need practice, but how? The answer became quite obvious really. Out of her other three friends, only one was 'equipped' for what she needed, and tonight, she would do her best to learn just the basics…..or so she thought.

Four hours had passed since the sun had left the sky and three of the Floof had all drifted off to sleep, all wrapped tightly in sleeping bags that huddled around a small dying fire. The only one awake was scarlet, who was now sitting upright, checking around the camp making sure her fellow team members had indeed settled for the night. Scarlet began rolling her sleeping bag up, ready to sneak away with it to a clearing she had spotted on their way to their current campsite. After several minutes, Scarlet returned to the main camp and set her eyes on Lavi, who was curled up with his back to the fire. He was the only boy on the team and like her, was probably just as inexperienced. Scarlet had noticed the female attention Lavi received and he always seemed completely oblivious to the advances. This was perfect. She could practice with him and not worry about being 'bad'. Lavi would have no point of reference. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she gently swayed him back and forth, whispering to him gently so as not to wake Luna and Jade. Her chest was pounding.

"Lavi…..Lavi, wake up." Lavi began to stir, slowly opening his mismatched eyes to look back up towards his red haired companion.

"Scar….Scarlet? Are you ok? What time is it?" He asked wearily, his words slurred, his body slowing raising to an upright position. Scarlet quickly took his hand and stood up, Lavi too tired to really object, simply followed suit, as he felt his arm being tugged with Scarlet guiding the way.

"Im fine, Lavi….." She eventually replied, dragging him through a small thicket of leaves and hanging branches. "...I just….need your help with something." She eventually managed to get it out, her face blushing deeply, though it was so dark and Lavi was too distracted with getting pelted in the face by oncoming branches to notice her discomfort. Lavi responded in a surrendering tone that still sounded half asleep.

"Well, ok if you need help, i'll do my best." Lavi was hit by several more branches as Scarlet refused to reply, simply pulling him faster as her heart began to thump harder against her breast, as her anticipation for what she was about to do poured over her like a bucket of ice.

Finally, Scarlet had brought them out into the second clearing, slightly smaller than the one they had set up camp in, however this one seemed to be directly under the bright full moon, so much so it was almost illuminated by its glow. Scarlet had also set up a small fire that accounted for most of the light in the area. Next to the fire, Scarlet had unzipped her sleeping bag and opened it out, turning it into a large mat. Lavi, who had now fully woken up from being repeatedly bashed in the face with bracken, took in the sight at first with awe, but then turned to Scarlet in confusion.

"Did you not like where we were before?" Scarlet chuckled. Of course, Lavi of all people would see this setup and come to such an innocent conclusion. It was that innocence that made him perfect for her practice.

"No Lavi, the location was fine. I brought you here because…." She paused for a moment as her heart beat harder and she blushed and looked away to finish her sentence. "...Lavi...What do you know about…...sex?" As she looked back she was unsurprised to see Lavi unphased that his friend had mentioned 'sex', but instead rubbing his chin and actually trying to think of an answer. This brought another chuckle out of her as Lavi replied.

"Hmmm, you mean like 'Male or Female?" His naive nature making Scarlet reconsider this whole plan, but she pressed on.

"No, Lavi…..I mean the act of sex? Like…..like mommies and daddies do!" She snapped out at the end, her face now a deep beet red as she reduced her explanation to one as though she were explaining it to a child. Lavi continued to look perplexed.

"Not much really…." He began thinking back to his days in the Tyrant mountains and in particular the mating season. "I mean, I know for dragons its a courting ritual that we do once a year, although there is a lot of 'headbutting' involved. I wouldn't recommend it for humans." Lavi finished chuckling at the end.

"Do you want to….try it?" Scarlets words were soft and trembled slightly as she looked down to the ground, her red hair covering most of her face as she took a deep gulp, Lavi's answer however shouldn't have surprised her.

"Headbutt each other?" Lavi cocked an eyebrow in confusion "Not really. I mean honestly it's getting pretty late and we have a long day of….." Scarlet had had enough. She had to know. She had to understand this act so that she could be ready for Jesus, and Lavi's innocence had worn thin.

"WILL YOU JUST HELP ME!" Scarlet quickly covered her mouth as she surprised even herself with her outburst. It wasn't Lavis fault. He truly didn't understand. As Scarlet looked back to expect Lavi to be upset or angry, she was surprised again to feel his hand rest on her shoulder, as he simply smiled back warmly at her.

"Of course i'll help, Scarlet." Lavi replied reassuringly. He may not have understood exactly what was going on, but what he did know was his friend needed his help and that's all that mattered. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

Scarlet smiled back. Feeling reassured, she took a deep breath and mustered all her nerve. "Get undressed, down to your underwear…..."

What started out as a pool of confidence soon whimpered as she realised again what she was asking. Looking away shyly, she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "...please"

Lavi looked back at Scarlet for a moment and simply shrugged in a manner that suggested 'sure'. Per her instructions, Lavi stripped down, removing his purple jacket and black t-shirt, revealing his firm, toned upper body. Scarlet felt her heart thumping hard against her chest once more. She had seen Lavi's bare chest back at Port Oligark, and even then found herself drawn to his form. While Lavi was her friend she had to admit, he was cute. Removing his pants and shoes, Lavi now stood in front of Scarlet with nothing but a pair of tight, purple boxer shorts, that clung to his body. Scarlet's eyes immediately focused on the bundled package, the tightening in her chest increasing as she gulped again, pointing to the opened out sleeping bag, instructing Lavi to take a seat. Lavi obeyed, slumping down and crossing his legs as he looked up towards Scarlet. Despite them being out in the cold night, the fire was still new, and kept them warm in the small enclosure.

"Sooooooo what now?" Lavi asked, still unsure exactly what Scarlet was up to. Scarlet took a deep breath again and reach behind her back, lightly pulling the large bow loose and letting it drop to the floor.

"Now I undress." Scarlet, slipped her red vest coat down off her shoulders and let it drop down her arms. She then reached up and pulled the bow from her hair, as well as the golden rings that held her two trademark plaits in place. As she discarded them, she quickly whipped her head back, allowing the fiery red locks to flow freely down her shoulders, swaying in the gentle breeze, flowing lightly like a gently wisp. She then gripped her white dress at the top and pulled it open, letting it too drop to around her ankles. She stepped out of her red shoes and the ring of white dress and joined Lavi, kneeling in front of him. She hadn't stopped to take in any reaction from him, as she reached behind the strapless black bra that she was wearing and quickly removed it, allowing her breasts to feel the freedom the night air had to offer. She now knelt there in nothing but the black cycling shorts she wore under her dress.

As she looked towards Lavi, she was actually shocked to see his face was as red as hers. Lavi was motionless, his eyes wide as he made no attempts to hide the fact he was staring. Scarlets biggest shock would come from looking down again. Surely Lavi of all people wouldn't be aroused, would he? Her suspicions we confirmed as sure enough, the shape within Lavi's boxers had changed from a large bulge to looking more like a pitched tent.

"L…...Lavi!?" Scarlet was shocked beyond belief. Whatever Lavi was hiding away down there was now twice as big as it was before. Scarlet took a moment to catch her breath before thinking to herself. _I guess Lavi is more like a normal boy then we thought_. "Errmm are you….ok?" She asked nervously as Lavi still looked on in shock.

"Wow….you're... really pretty Scarlet." Lavi said, his gaze still locked on her body, more so on her chest area. Scarlet blushed and smiled warmly to the compliment, noticing where Lavis attention now stood.

"Do you…...want to touch them?" She asked curiously. She honestly thought Lavi of all people would be harder to convince due to his lack on contact with normal society, but it would appear hormones arise no matter the upbringing.

Lavi did not respond, instead just nodding and swallowing hard as he reached out with both hands. Slowly they approached and Scarlet pushed out her chest to expose them further. This was the first time she would be touched here. Would she like it? Would it hurt? Scarlet closed her eyes as she did her best to control her breathing. Suddenly, she felt a jolt rush through her, starting from her chest down to her toes then shooting right up her spine. She felt the firm grip of Lavis strong hands clasping around each of her breasts. As the sensation rushed up her spine it forced her head back and her mouth to snap open as a faint yelp escaped her briefly before she bit down on her bottom lip to hold it in. She opened her eyes and noticed Lavi looking back at her, concern in his eyes.

"Scarlet are you ok? Did i do it wrong!?" Lavi panicked as she felt his grip begin to loosen. He was going to let go? Well of course he thinks he hurt her. It's only natural. Scarlet quickly reached up and gripped Lavi's hands tightly, forcing them to squeeze her again.

"NO! I mean, no, you didn't hurt me, Lavi. Actually it…...feels, really good!" She managed before looking back at him, her eyes seeming more 'wanting' then before. "So please…...dont stop." She requested, as she began to guide his movements. Each hand was circling the breast it held in a different direction as Lavi at random intervals would squeeze them, gently massaging them. Scarlet leaned back, propping her weight on her hands as she became overwhelmed with the sensation of Lavis touch. Every stroke and squeeze, surged a bolt of pleasure through her supple frame as she allowed for more vocalisations of her new found lust to escape. With her eyes shut, she tried to imagine that these were Jesus' hands groping her perky bosom, but everytime she tried, the visualization of Jesus would just turn back into Lavi. These hands were too big, too strong to belong to the delicate model that was Jesus. These were Lavi's hands, and she was beginning to become overwhelmed.

Soon she felt something new. A strange sensation coming from between her legs. It was moist and only getting wetter the longer Lavi went. Scarlet was aroused.

As she opened her eyes she looked down towards Lavis boxers and she could've swore it looked bigger again. _Does it just continue to grow?_ She thought to herself. The more she stared, the more she noticed how it twitched to each hot breath Lavi let loose. She couldn't wait any longer. It was her turn. Taking Lavis hands, she gently lifted them off, her words softened.

"Wait…." Lavi didn't fight her, instead respecting her wishes and pulled his hand away. Scarlet then moved on her all fours, slowly crawling closer to him. She looked down at the last piece of Lavis clothing before looking back up to him "...could you please….lay down?"

Swallowing again Lavi did as he was told and laid down on the sleeping bag, the contents of his boxers standing to attention for Scarlet. Scarlet slowly crawled over Lavi until her face was inches from the bulge. This would be her first time seeing a penis and her heart pumped harder against her chest as she loomed ever nearer. Her hands slowly moved over the boxers, her fingers tucking into the elastic waistband, and in one swift movement, she whipped them off and discarded them. As she turned back, her eyes snapped opened wide at the sight of Lavi's member standing to attention before her, recoiling back and forth from the force of being revealed. Scarlet stared in awe as the thick throbbing flesh simply stood there. She knew where this thing was supposed to go. Would it even fit? She wondered all the while fixing her gaze up close to it, wanting to inspect every detail of it as her breath danced along its length, causing Lavi to let out a pleasurable groan of his own. Scarlet looked up to Lavi upon hearing that. Did he, LIKE that? Are penises THAT sensitive? Reaching over she wrapped her hand around his cock firmly. Lavi let out another moan. Her very touch must have had the same effect on him as it did her. She felt herself getting wetter as she realised her hand couldn't even wrap fully around its girth. Lavi was still eighteen, a teenager. Was he finished growing? Could this get bigger? Scarlet, blushing wildly, exhaled a light moan as she felt Lavis pulse through his erect member, and continuing to squeeze gently, she moved up from its base and explored every inch of it. The veins, the large ridge on the underside right up to the thick bell shaped tip. There she noticed that Lavi too was moist, as she had squeezed out a clear, slightly creamy substance from the small slit atop Lavis flesh. She focused on it for a moment, and almost by instinct, slowly opened her mouth closed in with a light lick, scooping up the substance and tasting Lavis juices.

Scarlet shivered in delight as strange texture and salty taste overwhelmed her. She could feel it slowly slide down her throat and it thrilled her. She wondered if Jesus would have stuff like that. Would it taste as good? Does your diet affect the taste? _Enough of the questions_ she thought to herself, as the taste lingered on her tongue. All she wanted…..was more. Leaning in she opened her mouth as wide as side could and engulfed the whole of Lavis pulsing tip.

"WOAH! SCA….OOOHH" Was all Lavi could get out as he felt Scarlet's delicate mouth envelope him. Scarlet felt the thud in the ground as Lavis head, which had shot up to speak, had now succumbed to the pleasure, and plopped back down on the ground. Short, hot breaths escaped from his lips as she suckled, taking in every last drop of Lavis precum.

 _This thing is HUGE!_ She thought as the sensation of this beast in her mouth felt so good, it caused her to moan loudly. The vibrations sent jolts through Lavis body, making him recoil and moan in tandem with hers. She could feel more of Lavis thick precum continue to ooze out and onto her tongue, gliding down her gullet and sending shivers through her as it did. It tasted so good! She only wanted, more!

Her hand gently slid back down to the base of his throbbing member and she gripped it firmly. Lavi winced at first, but his body seemed to react positively to used her new grip and began to pull herself slowly further down the thick, meaty shaft. She barely managed to consume half of it before the tip was pressing softly against the back of her throat. _Holy shit! Are you kidding me!?_ She thought to herself, as Lavi took up her whole mouth, his juices flowing freely down her open throat. She quickly brought her mouth back up towards the tip and halted for a moment. She didn't want to lose the taste, nor the sensation of it in her mouth. Besides, Lavi seemed to be really enjoying the sensation too, as he released a louder, lustful moan. Scarlet dove down again, quicker this time and even managed to get a whole half of Lavi inside her mouth. As his tip teased her throat again, her reflex to gag kicked, in causing her to quickly pullback and this time pull her mouth off completely.

Scarlet laid there panting for a moment, inches from Lavi groin; a string of drool keeping her mouth somewhat linked to Lavis soaking wet cock. She was getting overwhelmed, her whole body quivering in excitement as she felt her cycling shorts become soaked in her own enjoyment of this act. Using her free hand, she reached down and slipped her fingers inside her shorts. She was drenched in her juices. Pulling her fingers out, she examined the substance. It was slimy and seemed to offer some kind of…. lubrication? That's when the thought shot her mind like a bullet. She looked back down to Lavis penis, her whole face now as red as her bows. Gulping softly she stood up, which caught Lavis attention as he lifted his head.

"Huh? Are we done? That's a shame, it was starting to feel really good too!" Lavi continued speaking non-chanontley about the fact one of his friends just performed oral sex on him, but then again, why wouldn't he? Scarlet could've told him that this was just a game and Lavi would probably just accept it as such. Lavi soon noticed that Scarlet was now slowly pulling down her cycling shorts and underwear together. She too was finally joining Lavi in this 'naked in front of a friend' club they seemed to have formed. It was then Lavi spotted something. "Oh hey! You're wet down there too? Does that mean YOU'RE enjoying it?" Lavi asked with his hopeless smile. Scarlet stood there blushing wildly as she crossed her arms, which naturally squished her sizable breasts together, as she looked away in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Yes Lavi….I'm enjoying it…...A LOT." She replied, before walking to stand over him. She dropped down to one knee, her groin mere inches from his. "Now i need you to just lay there ok? I think i'm going to make it feel even better." Lavi returned a dopey smile and nodded, laying back again, allowing Scarlet all the control she wanted. She slowly positioned herself over the throbbing member that was still soaked in her drool. Reaching down, she took his tip in her fingers and guided it, lining up the length to her own dripping opening. Soon, she dropped to both knees and immediately felt a blast of pleasure as the fat tip of Lavi's cock pressed up against her, slightly parting her folds. Scarlet bit her bottom lip hard as this new sensation overwhelmed her. As she propped her hands on Lavis toned six pack, Scarlet began to lower herself down, pushing the flesh that was begging for entry as it continued to thump against her. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down with hard moist _pop,_ forcing Lavi inside her. "SH- _pika-_ t!" Scarlet cried out, while a passing Pikachu ran by through the bush.

"Scarlet!? Are you ok!?" Lavi asked between exasperated breaths. He was blushing wildly, as the feeling of Scarlet wrapping around his now eager cock and squeezing his most sensitive area felt so good, it paralysed him from even trying to pull away.

"Im….im fine Lavi…." Scarlet replied panting heavily "...just give me a second" Scarlet adjusted herself and looking down, her eyes were filled with both shock and lust as she saw Lavis huge member now spreading her lips apart. Soon,the pain began to fade into overwhelming pleasure, as the mystic gently circled herself around the huge invading dick. "Oh….Lavi, it feels….it feels SO GOOD!" She moaned out, reaching up to massage her own tits, being rougher then Lavi was with them, as she squeezed them together hard, perking her nipples out, pinching the left one as hard as she could. "Feeling your cock inside even this much, is amazing!" She exclaimed, which in turn caused the cogs in Lavi's head to turn.

"Well,if this feels good, then surely….." Lavi paused. Reaching up, he grabbed Scarlet's perfectly rounded hips and gripped them sternly, and before Scarlet could even ask, "...then THIS should feel….." Lavi, using his superior strength, yanked her down hard, his cock forcing its way deeper and deeper and causing her pussy to spread wider than it has ever been before. Scarlet gasped, taking in all the air she could in that split second of pain and pleasure, until she felt herself slam down hard onto Lavis plump balls. She had taken every inch of him.

That fraction of a second, felt like an hour as Scarlet had arched her back and was now looking up into the night sky, her virgin pussy now being forced to take this huge cock. Her eyes were opened wide as her body adapted. Finally her words were able to gather in her throat, and they rushed to escape her lips in a lustful scream.

"OH FUCK! OOOOOOOH SHIT LAVI!" She continued groaning and moaning. She could feel her mind going blank as the pleasure consumed her. Her mind was thinking of nothing but taking more of this; feeling more of this. She wouldn't admit it, but right now, she wasn't even thinking about Jesus. Placing her hands upon Lavi's chest again, Scarlet looked him in the eyes with an eager smile on her face. "Ok…..no seriously this time….DON'T….MOVE! I wanna enjoy this!" She said giving Lavi an uncharacteristic wink before picking herself upright again. She began to move her hips in a slow forward and back motion, grinding on Lavi's lap as his cock thumped, still expanding her insides. She soon felt the urge to stop grinding and instead re-live feeling this massive slab force its way inside. She carefully lifted herself up to Lavi's tip before dropping down, his cock expanding her walls back out and slamming the back wall of her pussy hard. She yelped out as she continued this slow and powerful motion again and again. "OH LAVI!" She moaned out in ecstasy, as her body craved more, picking up the pace, wanting to feel this pleasure faster and harder every time.

Scarlet's head hung back as she gave up trying to hide her wails of ravenous, sexual joy whilst her pussy molded to Lavi's cock. To think that access to such overwhelming pleasure was travelling with her all this time? Scarlet was now riding Lavi as hard and as fast as she could, both their bodies perspiring with sweat that glistened in the light of the fire. She looked down to her lover and smiled as she saw Lavi making a face of pure lust, small moans dancing off his lips. _He's actually really cute like this_ , she thought to herself.

Lavi, in between his moaning, looked up, panting quickly and taking in the sight of the mystic riding him with everything she had. He watched as her hair swayed and her plump bosom bounced to the rhythm of their love making. They were so hypnotic, and he remembered how good they had made her feel before, so wasting not a moment to think on it, Lavi reached up and gripped her breasts tightly, using his strength to pull her down harder as he seemed to be taking more control of the situation. Scarlet, yelled out again as she was groped, but before she could react, she found herself being pulled down and thrown onto her back.

Scarlet slammed onto the sleeping bag with thud. She looked back up to Lavi, curious as to what he was doing. She felt her ankles being roughly grabbed as her legs were spread wide, and Lavi began to thrust into her with his overbearing strength. The speed and power had not been lost. In fact, Lavi, in being much stronger than Scarlet, had started pounding her harder then she was doing herself. Scarlet screamed out in joy, as her body became putty under the wild boys strength. Each thrust was accompanied by a loud slap as Lavis heavy balls smacked against her soaking lips.

Scarlets mind began to go blank as the pleasure blurred her vision. She could only cry out in uncontrollable lust as she was wildly fucked by Lavi, who had now seemed to have resorted to his primal urges, as he mindlessly drove his cock deep inside the mystic's now desperate pussy.

"Scarlet….." Lavi managed to finally grunt out as his motions continued. "...I feel like something is happening!" He yelped out as, he felt his balls tighten, on the verge of possibly his first orgasm. Scarlet too could feel a raging heat building greater and greater, hotter and hotter with each of Lavi's powerful thrusts.

"Me…...Me too Lavi!" She gasped back in between her wild moans of pleasure, "I think we are both going to orgasm Lavi! DON'T STOP, LET'S DO IT TOGETHER!" Scarlet pleaded as she yearned for only more of Lavi's girth. Lavi gritted his teeth as the feeling overwhelmed them both, his cock pulsing hard, spreading Scarlet wider.

"It's coming scarlet! Its gonna…..COME!" With one final powerful buck, Lavi cried out and howled out in pleasure as he felt himself unloading a hot substance deep inside his companion's nether regions. As his cock pumped her full of this strange, sticky fluid, Scarlet too became overwhelmed, her own orgasm enveloping her as she her screams of passion backed Lavis, the sound echoing through the forests of route six. Lavi continued bucking as each jolt from his release spurted more thick cum inside the mystic. He eventually was able to finally remove his cock from her, only for a couple more bursts of his hot seed to jet out over her stomach and breasts.

Lavi collapsed next to Scarlet as the two floofers laid there, panting heavily. Even Lavi, who had essentially lived in a constant workout routine, found himself deprived of breath from this new activity. As he laid there face down, Scarlet finally got to see this strange 'goo' that was at this moment filling her insides and slowly oozing out, trickling down, creating a pool on her sleeping bag. She reached over and scooped a dollop of it from one of her breasts with a finger and brought it closer to her face to examine it. It was warm to the touch and was indeed sticky. It didn't take long for curiosity to overwhelm her once again, as she slipped the finger in her mouth and tasted Lavis 'sample'. It was thick with a smooth texture and a salty taste. She blushed as the cum slowly tickled down her throat. It was like the pre in taste but much stronger, and it was thicker too. The way it felt as she scooped up another glop on her finger and swallowed gave her one thought and one thought alone. " _More…_ "

End


End file.
